Undying Flames of a Free Bird
by Rogue.Phoenix.Blaze
Summary: Rogue Phoenix Blaze, a normal human girl or a mutant bird kid that you do not want to get on the bad side with? I'd have to go with the latter. Follow Rogue on her disastrous life based on protecting the only people she cares about and finding her twin!
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic on here so I hope you enjoy. Well I do not own Maximum Ride, its plot or characters they rightfully belong to James Patterson. I only own Rogue, and the plot to this story.

Many people have read the story of Maximum Ride and her flock, but what of the other creations that inhabited the school? Could there have possibly been other creations like Max and her flock? Could they have escaped on their own from one of the many other Schools? What if there were other beings like Max and her flock that had escaped on their own, running for their lives and hiding constantly?

I am going to tell you the story of another flock of bird kids much like Max and her flock. This is the story of Rogue Phoenix Blaze and her disastrous, mysterious life with the only beings she has ever cared for. A life of always being on the run from bloodthirsty Erasers, and fearing for her and the flock's lives every day. I am going to tell you her life of loneliness and sorrow, her life of always seeking for the one thing she desires. The twin brother that she didn't know she had.


	2. Chapter 1: Our Flock

**A/N:** I do not own Maximum Ride, its plot, characters, etc., etc. I own Rogue and this story.

The shimmering lights of the moonlit night fell upon the silent forest. Deep within the silent forest in the tallest trees rested four children. They were perched on the wide branches of a tree, hidden well enough to not be spotted, but able to escape from the mass of trees in an instant without any struggle. Too most people this would seem odd, but for these four children it wasn't.

Hello, I am Rogue Phoenix Blaze and I am one of those children up in that tree. I might as well explain to you now that those three other children and I are not normal. Hell, we are far from it. At first glance we look like normal everyday children (except that are heights are not very average), but that is definitely not the case, you see we have wings. For those of you out there that are thinking "You're joking right?" I'd just like to say hell no, I am most certainly not joking. Why would I even bother lying to you? But if you choose not to believe me I'm not going to bother with trying to convince you. Okay time to tell you about the people I live and travel with and myself we are known as the flock.

First there's the youngest out of us, Kaiden Bates Wind, most of the time we call him Kai, but sometimes his older and only sister calls him Kai-Kai or any other name she can come up with. He is only eight years old, but he knows when to behave and follow orders without hesitation, he is about four foot five inches tall and skinny, but eats quite a bit for a kid his age and weight. His hair is rather strange being a natural color of a dark reddish-brown that no matter how much you comb or brush it is always in a spiky mess that falls just above his eyes. His lightly tanned skin proves how much time outside he spends (which is next to all the time unless we find a cave), his bright emerald eyes matching his personality perfectly, and finally his wings a nine foot wingspan of dark reddish-brown feathers that get lighter the further down they are. Kai is very bright (like his eyes) and is a troublemaker that is constantly causing mayhem whenever he can. Although he is very childish he knows when he needs to get serious and pay attention, considering his age he is actually quite mature. He knows how to cheer someone up and because of his slightly obnoxious personality that isn't too over-bearing he can make friends with anyone and everyone. He loves pranks and that sometimes gets him in trouble, but he doesn't really prank me anymore after the last time when I ended up partially soaked and seething, while he ended up in a muck of a swamp that didn't smell too good. He smelt worse than a skunk for weeks. All of us in our flock have a certain power, Kai's power is he has premonitions which most of the time saves his or someone else's life.

Next there's Kai's older sister, Jasper Lynn Rae Wind (quite a mouthful right? But she's quite a handful so it sort of evens out), but we just call her Jasper. She is fourteen years old (a couple of months younger than me), she is actually quite short for a mutant bird kid being about five foot five inches tall, skinny (even though with her appetite you wouldn't think she would be, but she doesn't gain a pound when she eats), but despite her shortness and being skinny with a super model type of body her chest area is quite-umm-large. Her hair, much like her little brothers, is quite strange being a natural dark pink color with natural red roots that goes to her mid-back with side bangs. She shares the same lightly tanned skin and eyes as her brother, her eyes a bright emerald that matches her personality perfectly. Then finally she has her wings, a twelve and a half wingspan of different shades of pinks and reds mixing perfectly together. Jasper is a bubbly, outgoing girl that talks quite a lot (but not to the point of getting annoying), she is extremely stubborn and sometimes that's not so good. She is a bit too emotional sometimes, but when she does get upset her brother always manages to cheer her up in some way or another. Even with my lack of talking she sees me as her best friend that she can talk to about anything. She tries her best to help me in anyway, seeing as I saved her from something horrible and saved her brother from death by a Whitecoat; she believes she is in a life debt to me. Even though she worries over things that don't matter she still can cheer up anyone with her bubbly sometimes idiotic personality. While her brother has premonitions, Jasper has the power to control objects with her mind, or telekinesis.

Then there's Demitri Tanuki Stone, don't see that name often, but hell you don't see any of our names very often, we made them up, but we just call him Demitri. He is fifteen years old, and a couple of inches taller than me with a skinny lean slightly muscled body that you'd think would make him weigh a lot (especially with his appetite that's like at least five or more people's put together), but he actually is rather light, which is most likely from the fact that his bones are light like the rest of ours so we can actually fly. He has crimson colored distorted hair that falls lightly in his face slightly obscuring his strange eyes. Those eyes are a blue-green/sea-foam green type of color that are absent of a pupil, and he has dark rims around his eyes that show that he can't sleep. His skin a flawless ivory pale hue that you would think would be badly sun burnt from being outside so much. While the rest of our flock's wings, including mine, are feathery and look like they belong to that of a bird (which we are ninety-eight percent human, two percent bird), his look like that of a bat's because instead of him being two percent bird he was bat. His wings were a fifteen foot and a half wingspan of black leathery like wings. Much like me Demitri loves the night and is as silent as it is, he rarely talks, and isn't too trusting of others, which with the life he has had (which I might add was even worse than the rest of ours and is the reason he can't sleep) who wouldn't be. He doesn't show much emotion, and is sometimes a bit too cocky for his own good. Although he may not show it we know he really cares for us because we don't treat him like he's a monster and accept him. Sometimes he is a bit too over-protective and overly cautious, which isn't such a bad thing but it gets kind of annoying. He is extremely calm at everything, but even though he is calm he is short-tempered (not nearly as bad as me though) and stubborn. Even though I won't really admit it (even though he knows himself) he is the only one out of our flock that can calm me down when I get pissed off. Demitri's ability is that he can see in the dark and has incredible hearing (from him being part bat) and he can manipulate the earth.

Last there's me, Rogue Phoenix Blaze (as I have already said), I am fourteen years old. I am about six feet tall, skinny (with a body you'd think a swimmer would have and not some teenage mutant bird kid that can eat about ten cheeseburgers and not gain a pound), and an-umm-medium sized chest. I have straight black hair that is about an inch below my shoulders with side bangs that slightly obscure my eyes (but I can see perfectly fine unlike what most people think), and fiery red streaks in my bangs. My eyes are some sort of dark color (black or onyx? whatever you want to call it), and I also have an olive colored type of skin. Then finally my wings, a fourteen foot wingspan of black with fiery red streaks in them that seem to blend with the night (nighttime being my favorite part of the day). I'm not a very talkative person, I get straight to the point, and I rarely speak, when I do then it is obviously important or that person is important. Most people find me to be quite a mystery, most of the time I am as silent as the night, but as soon as I lose my temper (which I might add isn't the best ever) you might want to run like hell. Most of the time I am cold to anyone and everyone, but when it comes to the people that I care about, which isn't very many considering the fact I don't really know many people, I will protect them no matter what. I am probably the most sarcastic (and smartass) person you could ever meet. My ability is that I can manipulate and create fire that I call the ultimate flame because only I can put it out.


	3. Chapter 2: Torturous Past

Six years ago when we were all still prisoners of the School, we were always constantly having tests done on us to "improve the specimen" as the Whitecoats oh so lovingly put it. They would put us in these huge mazes that we had to find our way out of to survive (obviously) and we couldn't stop because of the ground being a net like web of electric wire that we could run on. The ground would shock us if we stopped and what made it worse was that every time we did the test we got less and less of a head start from running from the Erasers. The tests they put us through were always gruesome and painful. Some of the Whitecoats were more harsh to us than the others, probably because we'd hurt them in any possible way with any chance we got. While we had all faced many of the same things, we still had faced some that the others of our flock hadn't.

Demitri being part bat was a bit different from the rest of us so the Whitecoats made him go through the most painful tests out of all of them. Demitri never showed that he was in pain, but when the Whitecoats took him off into their labs we would sometimes hear a blood chilling scream come from him, although, we would never say anything we were still there for him. Because of these horrible and painful tests Demitri was put through it caused him to become insomniac. Not only was it from the torture and horror it caused on his mind, but also from them messing with his brain to try and make him have a telepathic ability. Every night he'd lay awake waiting for the torturous morning to come, I would stay awake with him every night until I finally passed out from being exhausted. Sometimes we would actually talk with each other and then others we'd just sit there in a comforting silence that sooner or later eased me to sleep. I was the only person that Demitri would ever talk to because of me staying up with him.

Everything for Kai was pure torture on his small two year old body. What made it worse for him was that next to all of the Whitecoats would beat him relentlessly. If not from him misbehaving then from him hurting or trying to hurt them with every chance he got. Even as a small baby trapped in a horrible place like the School he still played pranks and loved them. One day, to get back at the Whietcoats who had made them do all those horrible test he decided to pull a small prank on them which had somehow managed to cause a huge disastrous mess in one of the labs. Angered further by him the Whitecoats beat him close to death, but luckily I had stopped them before they went too far. I had just been taken out of my dog crate so they could run tests on me when I broke free from their grasps and ran over to Kai, knocking the Whitecoats away from him so they couldn't hurt him further. I stood in a protective stance over Kai, daring them to try and hurt him again. The Whitecoats had sneered at me and one went to grab Kai again, a growl passed through my lips as I smacked his hand away. He howled out in pain jerking his hand away from me, a bruise already forming. I lightly and gently picked up Kai knowing I couldn't escape with as many Whitecoats as there were in the room, and I wouldn't leave behind Jasper and Demitri. The beatings on Kai had stopped after that incident.

I myself had gone through a lot of hell at the School; I had always fought back against the Whitecoats with any chance I got. For every time I bit, scratched, hit, or anything to any Whitecoat there would always be a punishment. They would beat me relentlessly, purposely make my tests harder and more gruesome and painful, and their favorite was to burn me with any and every one of their lab equipment. Leaving scars and burn marks all on my back, legs and arms avoiding my wings, but getting the most painful spot right between my shoulder blades, right between where my wings connect. From the burns and all the chemicals they used on me is how I developed my ability to manipulate and create fire. That is what I think the reason is at least I am not completely certain.

Jasper also had quite a tragic thing happen to her too, in the dead of night when all the Whitecoats didn't test on us and actually let us rest, well the best you could rest when you're in a dog crate in a huge laboratory run by a bunch of psychotic scientists. There was a drunken scientist that burst into the lab we were in and stumbled over to Jasper's cage. He had sadistically grinned at her and slurred in his disgusting voice, "Me and you, missy, are going to have some fun." Fear had clouded Jasper's eyes as she went as far back as possible in her cage. After unlocking the cage he had roughly grabbed her and with quite a bit of trouble (seeing as how we are a lot more stronger than any human, but she was still just a kid that didn't really know how to fight or liked to) pinned her down. That whole time he had grabbed her and was trying to pin her down I was trying everything possible to get out of my cage, along with Demitri and Kai. While we had all struggled to find a way out he had managed to get some of her clothes off. I felt a boiling, hot rage bubble to the surface and felt flames engulf my hands that were rattling the bars to my cage, melting all of them to where I could escape. I had knocked him off Jasper who had been in tears and in a rage started pounding my flaming fists into his face and anywhere else I could reach. His screams had filled the room making it impossible to hear anything else except his agonizing screams. Then the next minute I had felt small nine year old arms wrap around my eight year old body and pull me away from and off of the drunken Whitecoat, leaving him to slowly bleed on the floor. My temper had cooled down the moment those arms had wrapped around me and the flames had extinguished. I had come back to my senses and pushed off Demitri leaving his arms and walked over to Jasper who had put the removed clothes back on and had been the one who had released Demitri and Kai, who she was holding now. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks, shaking from fear. I spoke up asking her in as kind of a voice as I could get, "Are you okay Jasper? Did he actually…you know? Or did I get out in time?"

She nodded and spoke in a thick, broken voice, "Yes, you got out in time, and I'll be fine."

I nodded, muttering, "Good," secretly glad I had got out in time.

Then I heard Demitri for the first time in a while speak up, "We should get out of here before it's too late."

We all nodded in agreement as we left that dreaded, awful place….for good.


End file.
